The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a rigid frame device especially for a piece of furniture such as a cabinet, e.g. of the shelved type, or any other internal architecture element.
There are already known various rigid frame structures especially for cabinets or the like, e.g. of the shelved type, but all the known structures suffer from the drawback of being difficult to assemble and also of being in certain cases rather heavy, so that their assembly must be performed by specialized persons, or, in any case, unskilled users meet with great difficulties in assembling such known structures.